Why can't you?
by PendantOfGoddes
Summary: The story follows right after Bree's death. Elena just snaps and gives Damon a piece of her mind. And we all know what happens with people who stand in Damon's way, or do we? D&E fic.


**This little one-shot sets right after Bree's death. I don't remember if Elena saw Damon killing Bree, so for the sake of this one shot let's say she does.**

* * *

'I always despised liars and cheats.'

Elena didn't move an inch, she just stared blankly at the lifeless body at his feet. Damon rolled the body over and said when he didn't see her making an attempt to leave.

'Go to the car, Elena. I don't need your help, there's nothing you can do.'

She looked up and when she didn't even saw the faintest trace of remorse; she snapped. It was a long day and she just couldn't take it anymore. Somebody had to say something, something had to be said and seeming as there was nobody else.

So Elena gave him a big angry push. Surprised, Damon staggered a bit and looked up, too late to see Elena's next assault; a rain of angry fists.

'You…!'

'I…!'

'This…!'

Damon firmly grabbed her greedy litte fists to stop them from coming in contact with his breast.

'Argh!'

Elena tried her hardest to free her wrist and continuing with her assault. Unfortunately, Damon's grip was too strong to overcome.

'Stop it, Elena! This doesn't mean anything to me!' Damon said coldly. Finally, Elena freed herself from Damon's grip and slapped him hard. She could see he was trying his hardest not to lose his temper and lash out and probably bite her. But for some odd reason she didn't care. She was not afraid because, rage had replaced fear.

'You need to go to the car.' Damon said menacingly.

'Or what? You'll kill me?'

Damon took a step forward.

'Fine! Kill me! Take your best shot! But somebody needs to say this to you and you need to listen. You can't keep killing people just because you don't get what you want otherwise. The tomb isn't going to open up any faster if you kill everybody!'

'I think you confuse me with the other Salvatore brother.'

'No, I'm not. I'm just saying there are other ways. '

'Like…?'

'Like, keeping people alive for instance!'

'Stop pretending, Elena! I'm not my little brother, I'm not saint Stefan, I don't do good and I do drink human blood. Get it? I'm not the good guy; I'm a vampire, Elena and most vampires are bad. It's time for you to realize that.'

'I know who and what you are, Damon. But it's time for you to realize that, even if everybody always labeled you as the bad guy and even if compared to Stefan you're the bad one, doesn't mean you have to always act the part. There is also a good side to-'

'Oh, spare me the melodramatic "you're-also-good-you-just-have-to-find-it" speech. I'd never listened to Stefan, so what makes you think I'd listen to you?' Damon smirked, when she didn't produce an answer right away.

'Why do you think I saved you tonight? It's not like you didn't deserve it, did you?'

Damon was surprised by her boldness; he didn't expect she would bring this up. He thought she wanted to sweep the whole incident under the rug because; she had saved the bad guy, the wrong brother. Not that he didn't was grateful because he was, even if he didn't show it.

'You did kill Lexi and that guy had every reason for taking revenge at you for murdering his girlfriend. I did it because I thought back to why you did it; why you killed Lexi. You'd said it was a part of your master plan, but deep down in the humane part I know you have, were you also protecting Stefan and me so they wouldn't figure us out and come after us. Granted, it was not the smartest idea to stake your brother's best friend but in your own twisted way you did it for him, to protect him. That's why I talked the guy out of killing you.'

Elena saw Damon being visibly stunned by her outburst. No witty repartee, no raising of the eyebrows in a mock-like manner and no smirking. Wow, she actually got Damon Salvatore to shut up. Elena wondered with how much more she could get away with before she ended up next to Bree on the floor.

'And then this-' she pointed at Bree's lifeless body '-is how you act after I saved you?' Damon didn't need to follow her gaze to see what she meant.

'Like I said: I despise liars and cheats. And, I won't tolerate anybody who stands in my way; they either stay clear or take the risk of being killed. Damon showed his teeth a little.'

'So, if you follow those rules indeed; shouldn't I be dead or bitten already?' Elena asked voice wavering just a bit. Damon heard it and secretly smirked, he was glad she wasn't totally fearless regarding him. There was after all a system; he was the scary vampire that could kill anybody in a second and she was the mere mortal who should be on her toes because she could get killed in a second.

'Why, are you offering?' he saw Elena's pupils widen. 'No, I wouldn't want Stefan being mad at me for killing his girlfriend would I? Now that I seem to care for him.'

Elena sighed at hearing the mocking in Damon's voice. He was never going to listen and, frankly, she was tired of talking. Too much had happened today; one attempt at murder and one actual murder, Elena had seen enough.

'Never mind, I'm tired of talking about the repercussions of your action's. I beginning to see you think human lives are just a means to an end.'

Damon put his hands in his pockets and said: 'not all human life'. This made Elena look up and smile a bit. 'Well, at least for now'. Damon said tauntingly. Elena's smile dropped and she saw that that made him chuckle a little.

'I'm going to the car.' Elena grabbed the keys from counter and walked towards the door. She turned around and asked: 'Are you coming? In a sec'. When he saw Elena's confused look he answered: 'I have to get rid of the body first.' Elena tried not to look annoyed, opened the door and walked out.

When he heard the door being closed he turned to the body and said: 'Alright, where are we going to put you, eh.'

The end.

* * *

**Forgive me for any grammatical mistakes.**

**Hope you all liked it and don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
